


Clear the Air

by billybones



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: WWE SummerSlam, just a little something i was thinking about, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billybones/pseuds/billybones
Summary: “So,” said Roman, “you and Seth, huh?”Dean and Roman talk about some things the week before Summerslam 2017.





	Clear the Air

“So,” said Roman, “you and Seth, huh?”

They were in Utah, running through Dean’s favorite haunts.

Dean shrugged. It had taken Roman long enough to bring it up.

“How do you...feel about all that?” Roman’s voice was carefully neutral. Dean couldn't decide if that annoyed him. He and Roman had always been pretty good about letting each other deal with things however the other needed to, but they also didn’t lie or hide things.

“I feel like we're gonna beat Sheamus and Cesaro into the ground.”

“Uh huh,” said Roman. Dean didn't even have to look at him to know he was unimpressed by Dean’s non-answer. “Do you trust him?”

Dean laughed. “Do _you?_ ”

“I don't know. He hasn't asked me to trust him.”

Hadn't told Roman he was sorry either. At least not that Dean had heard.

“Did you see his match with Triple H?”

“Ye _p_.”

“Did you see his entrance gear?”

“The shield on his chest?”

“The shield over his heart,” said Roman. Dean still didn’t look at him, but he felt his stomach swoop. His brain was telling him that those kind of thoughts were dangerous. Dean firmly reminded his brain that Roman was allowed to feel however he wanted about Seth freaking Rollins.

Dean flashed Roman a wild grin, thoroughly done with this conversation. Roman smiled back, recognizing the look.

“Fine, we don't have to talk about it. I just wanted to check in. Thought you might want someone to. And seeing as how I'm the only other person in the world who might understand what you're dealing with…”

“What's there to talk about? It's happening. Maybe we just needed to get our hands on each other again, burn up a little of that animosity.” Or maybe they had just both wanted it so badly it had only been a matter of time.

“Maybe.”

“It feels good, you know? Being in the ring with him. There's a charge. I dunno.” Dean frowned out at the desert. It felt bad too, but he couldn't decide if it felt bad in a way that needed to be taken seriously or not. “You know how sometimes you can't tell if you like something or not?” Roman hummed noncommittally. “Like your brain wants to think about it and feel it and whatever but you don't know if that's cause you like it or cause you don't. Maybe it's both or maybe it's neither.”

“So you like it and you don't. And you're not sure if you trust him.”

“How can you trust a guy who says he can't trust himself?”

Roman glanced at him, smiling a little. “I don't know, but I make it work.”


End file.
